Bounce Tour
The Bounce Tour was a worldwide concert tour by American rock band Bon Jovi. edit] Personnel *Jon Bon Jovi–lead vocals, guitar *Richie Sambora–guitar, backing vocals, talkbox *Hugh McDonald–bass, backing vocals *Tico Torres–drums, perussion *David Bryan–keyboards, piano, organ, backing vocals edit] The show The set lists greatly varied between concerts, so after each show its set list was posted on the official website. Most concerts began with the song "Bounce" from the Bounce record followed by "You Give Love a Bad Name". "Raise Your Hands" was almost always played as the finalé before any encores. The final concert of the tour at New Jersey's Giants Stadium. The band was known to play extremely long setlists, some of them running nearly three hours, totaling approximately 25 songs, including encores that sometimes had as much as four songs. edit] Set List Like most other Bon Jovi tours, the set list changed on a nightly basis. However, there were many similarities in the set lists from night to night. Several songs from the Bounce album were present, such as Everyday, Hook Me Up and Missunderstood. They also played many of their 80s and 90s hits such as Living On A Prayer, Bad Medicine, and Keep The Faith. A sample set list from the June 13th, 2003 show in Munich: *Bounce *You Give Love a Bad Name *Wild In The Streets *Livin' On A Prayer *Everyday *Lay Your Hands On Me *Keep The Faith *Wanted Dead Or Alive *In These Arms *It's My Life *Bed Of Roses *The Distance *Runaway *Diamond Ring *Heroes (David Bowie Cover) *Someday I'll Be Saturday Night *Just Older *I'll Be There For You (Richie Sambora on lead vocals) *Something To Believe In *Undivided *Born To Be My Baby *I'll Sleep When I'm Dead/ Rockin' All Over The World (Status Quo Cover) *Raise Your Hands Encore 1 *Misunderstood *Captain Crash *Bad Medicine *Shout (Little Richard Cover) Encore 2 *These Days *Twist & Shout (The Beatles Cover) edit] Tour dates edit] Leg 1: Australia 2002 edit] Leg 2: Japan 2003 edit] Leg 3 (North America) *08.02.2003 United States University Park - Bryce Jordan Center *10.02.2003 United States East Rutherford - Continental Airlines Arena *11.02.2003 United States East Rutherford - Continental Airlines Arena *13.02.2003 United States Atlanta - Philips Arena *14.02.2003 United States Nashville - Gaylord Entertainment Center *16.02.2003 United States Columbus - Nationwide Arena *18.02.2003 United States Detroit - Palace of Auburn Hills *20.02.2003 Canada Toronto - Air Canada Center *21.02.2003 Canada Montreal - Bell Center *23.02.2003 United States Atlantic City - Boardwalk Hall *25.02.2003 United States Minneapolis - Xcel Center *27.02.2003 United States Milwaukee - Bradley Center *01.03.2003 United States Chicago - United Center *03.03.2003 United States Albany - Pepsi Arena *04.03.2003 United States Boston - FleetCenter *06.03.2003 United States Uncasville - Mohegan Sun Arena *07.03.2003 United States Philadelphia - First Union Center *09.03.2003 United States Washington - MCI Center *12.03.2003 United States Houston - Houston Rodeo *14.03.2003 United States Fort Lauderdale - Office Depot Center *15.03.2003 United States Tampa - St. Pete Times Forum *19.03.2003 United States Dallas - American Airlines Center *21.03.2003 United States Raleigh - RBC Center *22.03.2003 United States Charlotte - Charlotte Coliseum *24.03.2003 United States Pittsburgh - Mellon Arena *27.03.2003 United States Buffalo - HSBC Arena *29.03.2003 United States Madison - Kohl Center *31.03.2003 United States Cleveland - Gund Arena *03.04.2003 United States Denver - Pepsi Center *05.04.2003 United States Salt Lake City - Delta Center *07.04.2003 United States Phoenix - America West Arena *09.04.2003 United States Los Angeles Staples Center *10.04.2003 United States Anaheim - Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim *12.04.2003 United States San Jose - Compaq Center *14.04.2003 United States Portland - Rose Garden *15.04.2003 United States Seattle - KeyArena *17.04.2003 United States Sacramento - Arco Arena *19.04.2003 United States Las Vegas - Mandalay Bay edit] Leg 4: Europe 2003 edit] Leg 5: North America 2003